Sex Change
by Kosmic
Summary: A another one shot from me. Just think what would happen if the Xiaolin Showdown crew found a shen gong wu that changes there sex.


**Kosmic: **I know a lot of you will like this and read it. I hope you all agree that it is funny and like it. There is a reason this is a one shot.

**Sex Change**

"Shen gong wu alert!" Dojo-shouted stop the young monks in training are in mediation.

They all ran outside to Dojo who was already grown in big form. They jump on Dojo who took off.

"So what Shen gong wu is it?" Omi asked Dojo who was laughing and Kim pulled out the scroll.

"This Shen gong wu is called change X. Dashi made this wu for the funny but made a mistake." Dojo said and started laughing hard as Kimiko eyes widen.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kimiko yelled as Raimundo looked at it and laughed.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" Omi asked wanting to know why she is in shock and Raimundo is laughing.

"This Shen gong wu changes everyone who touches the light and the user to the opposite sex." Kim said as Clay started to laugh and Omi was left confused.

"What does it mean to change into the opposite sex?" Omi asked puzzled.

"What it means Omi is you will be changed into a girl and Kim changes into a guy for one day." Raimundo said continuing to laugh, then stops to think.

_I wonder what it will be like as a girl? _Raimundo thought then grinned.

"We really need to get this Shen gong wu before Jack does." Kim says and shivers to the thought what she was to look like as a guy.

"We are here guys." Dojo says and lands near a beach.

They all looked around until they heard a chopper like sound. They all say Jack Spicer with Wuya in ghost form.

"Jack bots attack." Jack yelled as 18 bots flies out at the dragons.

"Hay there it is." Jack shouted as the dragons beat the last bot. Jack reached out for the Change X.

Jack pointed at everyone and everyone stopped.

"Jack don't you will also will be sex changed." Kimiko told him as Jack looked at her.

"I know but I do not think you want to be changed. I can use this wu change all of you and get away." He said as Omi leaped at him.

"Change X!" Jack yelled as everyone was sex changed.

Kimiko and Wuya now looked liked guys and started to complain. Clay, Omi, and Dojo were now guys complaining as well. Jack laughed at everyone who is complaining they are a different sex.

"This is not bad, and I look sexy." Rai said to make everyone stare in confusion at him.

"What? Oh so what I always wonder what it would be like as a girl." Everyone laughed at him and he took the wu from Jack who is still laughing.

Dojo saw what Raimundo did and changed into a big lady dragon. Everyone jumps on still laughing about what Raimundo said.

"So Dojo can we just use the wu to change back can't we?" Kimiko said and stopped laughing.

"No, it won't work you just have to wait a whole day." Dojo replied making her moan.

Once back at the temple master Fung gave them the day off sense because of the big change.

"I cannot believe this I got to sit down when I have to use the bathroom." Omi complained to everyone.

"So what Omi. I am a guy I am suppose to be a girl. Do not complain to me." Kim said in anger making Omi gets scared a little.

"Why are you guys arguing about? Look it's hard for me to lasso." Clay started complaining as Kim just looked at him with anger.

"I am sorry to say it but being a girl rocks. I completely understand what Kim goes through all day. The bad and the good parts." Clay and Omi started laughing at Rai who liked being a girl. Kim just looked at Rai embarrassed.

Rai walked off leaving them to laugh at him. "Rai wait up." Kim said getting up and going to him.

"What up Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"You actually like being a girl?" Kim says to Rai.

"Please if your trying to rub it in please stop." Rai said to Kim running off.

The day passed by fast and they all changed back.

"It's good to be a girl again." Kim said and saw Clay and Omi happy they were guys. She looked at Rai you liked relieved.

"Feeling better Rai now sense, you're a guy again?" Kim said looking at Raimundo.

"Yes it is I was wrong at what I said yesterday." Rai said walking off as Kim could tell he was lying.

Kim looked at Raimundo with a feeling she liked him. Her heart rushed a bit as she realized Raimundo was better looking as a girl.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I know it can be better a lot better. I could not think up a better wu. I am giving everyone permission to do a copy right from this. Just do me a favor and put up you used my idea. R&R and tell me what you think about this one shot.


End file.
